Tamaranian Dreams
by Agent Katy
Summary: Starfire is in love with Robin. Robin is in love with Starfire. Will they confess their love for each other before it's too late? SFRob BBRav
1. The Dream

A/N: This is my first TT fic and I am newly acquainted with the show so please give this story a chance. Don't worry it will get more exciting in the next chapters so just bear with me. Oh and I am sorry if the characters are a little OOC but as I watch more I will write them better. So without further adieu here is the story!

Starfire drifted across the beautifully lit garden. There were flowering bushes planted all around and many people were dancing to a small group of musicians. She could hear the faint gurgling of a fountain in the background but all she could think about was the boy standing across the courtyard. He was dressed as the other men were, in a deep blue coat that fell mid-thigh with a white silk shirt underneath, unbuttoned to barely expose his toned chest.

He had jet-black hair that was messy, unlike the other men but it was one of the many things about him that made Starfire weak in the knees. The main thing however, was his dazzling smile, when turned on her seemed to light up every corner of her heart. He began walking towards her and she became nervous, balling up a small portion of the emerald green ball gown she was wearing in her gloved hand.

When he was within just a few feet of her he stopped and bowed deeply, extending a hand towards her, which she placed her own into. He kissed it and Starfire thought she might faint. The boy drew her to him and she put her hand on his shoulder while he slipped one around her waist and they began a slow dance.

Above them the two Tamaranian moons shone, surrounded by millions of white stars. She rested her cheek against his and breathed in his scent. Starfire couldn't be happier but she needed to see one thing. Drawing away slightly to the dismay of her partner she reached up and put her hands on either side of his face, on his black mask that covered his eyes. Starfire desperately wished to see what lay behind the mask and slowly she began pulling it down, holding her breath for fear the moment would disappear. But before she could see his eyes he lifted a hand and slid her hands away from his face and in one swift movement dipped her low, bringing his face close her hers. She knew he was going to kiss her and she wanted it more than anything. He began to close the small distance between them and she lifted her chin so that he could kiss her easier. They were so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of his lips and she thought that if the moment would just happen she could die happy and then—

Starfire awoke from her dream with a start. With a groan she buried her head back into her pillow wishing to continue the dream but the moment was ruined. She had been so close- but exactly like all the other dreams in which a romantic moment was going to happen between them she awoke. Would she never be able to experience the bliss she was sure she would feel if she could just share a kiss with him if not in life then in her sweet dreams?

Checking the clock that lay beside her bed she realized that the others would be waking soon and it was her turn to prepare breakfast. She always awoke before the others, a habit that often times drove them crazy because she could not stand to be alone for very long and, despite her best efforts, she just could not keep quiet.

There was always something new to explore on this strange planet and without a resident guide to assist her she didn't know which of these things would explode or do something else that would annoy them.

Starfire got up and slipped on her usual outfit consisting of a purple crop top, a short purple skirt, matching mid-thigh boots and gloves. Gazing into her mirror she combed her long, fiery red hair and left her room, heading down towards the common room. She could see the sun rising from the large windows in the top of the T-tower and she sighed. Starfire always loved the sunrises over the water. Lifting off of the ground she floated on into the kitchen and landed, looking around.

She hadn't been allowed to cook a meal for quite some time since she had tried to introduce her team members to traditional Tamaranian food. To put it nicely it didn't quite fit their pallet. 'What sort of food does friend Cyborg make? The others always seem to enjoy his cooking, well, except Beast Boy.' She remembered an egg concoction and crispy bread that Cyborg had made some time ago and decided upon that. Pulling out the carton of eggs and bringing a large skillet out Starfire gazed at the components of her meal. She had no idea how to make this earthly food but she was always trying to find a way to fit in and she would try her hardest.

Ten minutes later found Starfire squeezing an egg with all her might until it exploded into the sizzling pan, sending bits of shell and egg everywhere and leaving only a few droplets to fall into its target. Happily Starfire did this again and again until the entire carton was empty and the pan was full of shell and egg.

"Uuuh Starfire? What exactly are you trying to make?" Raven's scratchy voice said, startling Starfire. Starfire turned around, unaware that she was covered in egg from head to foot, only to face her team members who were looking at her with a look of shock and in Robin's case, mild amusement. She blushed furiously and held out the bubbling pan of gook to them. They all backed off, as the entire thing exploded sending razor sharp pieces of shell in all directions. Starfire laughed nervously. "Breakfast?"

"Friend Cyborg I do not understand how you make these scrammed eggs and crunchy bread." Starfire said, shoveling another forkful into her mouth. The others laughed.

"Maybe someday I'll teach you Star but I don't think you should be in the kitchen for awhile yet." Cyborg said, pulling shell out from the table where it was lodged, causing them all to laugh again.

Starfire couldn't help but peek out of the corner of her eye at Robin who was seated beside her. She remembered her dream and blushed at the thought of what it would be like to have Robin give her a kiss. He had looked so good out of uniform and in that traditional Tamaranian outfit…. However these thoughts were driven out of her mind when the alarm sounded. They all rose and prepared for battle.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and they set off.

A/N: Soooooo did you like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue because as I said before this is my first TT fic and I'm not really sure what I am doing…so let me know! 3-K8Y


	2. Cramped Quarters

Well of course I have to do shout outs to my first reviewers! Thank you all who reviewed I really, really appreciate it and I am so glad that you like my story so far. If there are any suggestions you have to make then go ahead. Oh and I watched the 'Betrothed' eppy last night and it was the best one ever! You could totally tell that Robin has a crush on Starfire in that one yay!

Jadedea- my very first reviewer! Thanks for the review, you're stories are really good too!

StarfireFowl13- Hope I got the name right but thanks so much! Yeah sometimes I am prone to putting a little too much description in but I am glad that you liked it!

Anonomys- Haha I wish her dream had been real but alas we will just have to wait! T4R (thanks for review).

Nanomachine- HEY I'm not silly nanners! Actually I prefer the cartoon to the comic book; the cartoon is so much cuter! Haha T4R.

Babi3 A- Yes Robin is soooo cute! I love him haha. T4R!

Starfire fan 09- Thanks for the review…er threat haha…here's your request!

Thejedistarfiregrayson- Omg love your name with the Starfire Grayson in it teehee T4R.

Sailor Attitude- T4R!

Wallygator99- haha your name made me laugh, aaw thanks for adding me to your favs!

Terra Basher- if your name means what I think it does then go you! Haha. T4R

Kristyna- this is my first Teen Titans fic, I've written others about different movies and shows though. Yeah I like longer stories 

S.P.C- haha I figured she would have no idea how to cook human food and that it would be funny so I'm glad you liked it. You had a TT dream? Lucky! Loove the name btw.

MadiS/Lfan- Glad you liked it T4R!

Flame Wings- Okay here you go! T4R!

Wheew sorry that took so long but here is the story!

The Titans rushed to the scene, which was in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. The city police were already there but were being held off by a small army of robots and were practically defenseless. Starfire picked up Robin and Cyborg, flinging them to the top of the building, and Raven flew up with Beast Boy following as an eagle. Once on the roof, Robins started to call out orders.

"Raven and Beast Boy! You two go scout out below and be quiet! We don't want whoever is inside to know that we are here! Cyborg, you go and cover them, but stay out of sight! Starfire, you're with me."

Starfire was filled with happiness at the prospect of being with Robin but she knew she had to put these feelings aside or she would be too giddy to fight. They nodded and split up; Raven, BB, and Cyborg disappeared through a small door set in the roof, leaving Robin and Starfire. Robin motioned to a slightly open window just below them on the wall where the cops were and Starfire picked him up and swung them both through. They landed silently in the dimly lit room and saw that it was empty except for a few dusty crates. They walked towards a half open door and were about to peek outside when they heard voices very close and suddenly the door started to swing open. Quick as a flash Robin grabbed Starfire and hid them behind one of the crates.

As they watched about five large robots came through the door followed by, to Starfire's horror, none other than Blackfire. She was dressed in a long, black cape and hood, with a tiara on her head that Starfire recognized as the crown of one of Tamaran's enemy royals.

"This time my little sister and her pesky friends will pay!" Blackfire said to the Robots who, of course, didn't reply but simply began to pick up and carry away the crates. Robin looked over at Starfire who was glaring at her sister. She was clenching her fists angrily and her eyes were starting to glow green. Fearing that she would give away their hiding place Robin placed his hand on hers, surprising Starfire out of her anger. She looked at Robin with her large green eyes and game him a small, reassuring smile. Robin smiled back and for a moment the two of them just stared at each other but Robin knew that they needed a plan or else they would be discovered soon.

Using one of his many tools in his utility belt he silently slices one side of their hiding-crate off and motioned for Starfire to get inside. She did and Robin followed, pulling their makeshift door closed and sealing it with another tool. (A/N: sorry for being vague but I don't know what he has on his belt! ;)). The crate was extremely cramped but Starfire wasn't sure she minded being stuck in a small place with Robin.

However her joy was brought to an abrupt stop when their crate was picked up and jostled while the robot tried to get a grip on it. Their once semi comfortable position was ruined as they were shaken around and they ended up in a very awkward and uncomfortable position with Starfire on her back with her legs bent over the top of the crate and her head on Robin's chest. His legs were tangled beneath them and as Starfire lit a very small light, she saw that he looked as awkward as she felt. She could feel and hear his heart racing beneath her head and decided to extinguish the light in hopes of also extinguishing the air of tension that was building in the small crate.

They were finally put down and the sounds of the robot's retreating footsteps could he heard followed by the slamming and locking of a door. After waiting a few moments to make sure they were alone, Robin once again opened the crate and the both tumbled out, gulping the fresh air and stretching their cramped muscles. Starfire and Robin walked around the dark room with only Starfire's power for light. It was a completely solid metal room with not even a crack. There wasn't even a sign of the door that they had come through. Fear started to grip Starfire's heart as she ran from wall to wall, searching for a way out.

"Robin I fear that we have been unknowingly captured in this confinement chamber." Starfire whispered after making a few more rounds around the room. Robin was standing in the middle of the room, scratching his head, and obviously trying to devise a plan.

"Well as long as we are in here we might as well see what you're sister is up to." He said, making his way to one of the crates. Opening it and peering inside he just scratched stared at the contents in confusion. Starfire walked over and looked inside as well. The crate contained hundreds of clear capsules filled with a glowing, green substance.

"Uh Star? What exactly is that?" Robin asked. Starfire remembered seeing something like this once but it had been a long time ago and the memory was vague.

"I do not know Robin, what this is. I do seem to have a memory of it somewhere but it won't come to mind." Star said dejectedly and grabbed one of the balls. She brought it close to her face and turned it. The goo moved inside and as Starfire began shaking it started to turn red and to her shock it started to burn. She let out a cry of pain and Robin grabbed the ball away, getting burned himself. He threw it into the corner and at first all seemed well but all of a sudden there was an explosion.

Robin had no time to protect Starfire and they were both flung back against the wall. The last thing Robin remembered seeing was Starfire's unconscious body lying a few feet away from him before he himself slipped into black oblivion.

A/N: Oooh cliffhanger! Will the two Teen Titans be okay? What is that devious Blackfire up to? What are the others doing?! Please review and I will update as soon as I can!


	3. Awakening

Cools I have like 12 reviews for both chapters so far! You guys are great! I won't do shout outs to everyone this time but here are a few that stood out:

Nanomachine- you dirty girl! Haha

Jadedea- Haha don't go crazy! If you do then you won't get to read the rest of the story!

Wallygator- Haha thanks for giving me your email its very flattering when a reader wants to talk to you.

Babi3 A- Yeah I brought back Blackfire cuz there is obviously more to the story there! As for how Robin opened and sealed the crate, lets just say he used one of his really sharp blades to open it and to close it he froze it shut. And theirs must have been just a spare crate and the robots thought it was full cuz it was heavy with Robin and Starfire. Oh but I wouldn't feel claustrophobic with Robin in the box with me ;) haha jk.

Heome Lover- Oh dear! No the only Red X that Star should be with should be Robin as Red X if she HAS to be. But Robin and Star are the best couple of the story and you are welcome!

StarfireFowl13- Of course they will be okay! I would have to be the crazy one to injure them badly! Hehe don't worry description is a major part of my writing!

Emmery- Thanks so much for the tip on Date With Destiny. I'll have to watch that one…I think it's on, on the 11th… yay! I love Robin/Star moments they are the best and make me haappyy! Oh and you are so right Robin is "dead sex-ay" hehe.

NikkiDaMaster- I have been doing my research to keep the historical inaccuracies to a minimum, I'm really glad that you like it! You're review made my day!

Samurai Pizza Cat- Yeah I like the stories with lots of romance but sometimes they go too fast and get boring which is sad cuz of the aforementioned romance…yeah… haha I wonder how the term "kudos to you" came about… if anyone is reading this and can tell me then please do!

So I guess I lied b4 when I said I wasn't going to do shout outs to everyone but all of the reviews were so good so I had to reply to them all since I appreciate them SO MUCH! So please keep 'em comin and I hope you like this chappie as well!

Starfire awoke. It took her a moment to register where she was and what was going on. She tried to open her eyes but had to close them right away due to an extremely bright light that made her already pounding headache worse. Star tried to move but found that her hands, feet, and even neck were bound. This setback forced her to open her eyes and everything came into focus. She was laying in a brightly lit room of some sort, on, from the feel of it, a cold, metal platform. She couldn't see anything because her head was locked in place, probably, she assumed, to prevent her from using her eye beams (A/N: I didn't know what else to say) on anyone around.

Starfire struggled against her bonds, wishing she could get angry enough to unleash the massive strength she had when she was really angry or scared. (A/N: from the episode 'Haunted' where she ripped up the floor to get to Robin sigh so romantic…anyways!) However, her emotions were so jumbled she couldn't focus her emotion-driven powers enough.

Deciding to put her efforts elsewhere Starfire tried to remember what had happened. She remembered being in the crate with Robin then being locked in a room, then picking up an orb and then…an explosion. Suddenly the fear in her heart was massive. What had happened to Robin? Had he been hurt? Was he with her in the room? Struggling desperately against the bonds she let out a cry of frustration.

Blackfire. She must have known that Starfire would try to use Tamaranian powers to free herself. Starfire didn't hate many people, and she detested the idea of hating someone so close to her but she did hate Blackfire. Blackfire had always been horrible to Starfire and now this. Everything Blackfire had done to her leading up to this moment flashed before Starfire's eyes and with a cry and the wrenching sound of metal, Starfire managed to get one hand free. She lifted it up and shot a star bolt and her other hand, and then her feet and finally, with great care, at the braces holding her head. She sat up but was forced to double over when a huge wave of pain overcame her, coming from her stomach area.

Tenderly placing a hand on the painful region she felt many layers of gauze and the warmth of her own blood. Once again overcoming her pain Starfire managed to sit up and examine her body. She had many cuts and bandages all over her body but the worst was at her stomach and at the back of her head, where bloody gauze had been hastily wrapped. Finishing her self-examination Starfire looked around. She was in a small white room with lots of humming machines and, to her horror, four more beds with her four comrades strapped to them all. Starfire quickly got up, rushing to the nearest bed that held Raven. She seemed okay; there weren't any major injuries that Starfire could see.

Then Starfire noticed something that she couldn't see, Raven's gem that she always wore on her forehead; the gem that contained all of Raven's massive power. Without it Raven was helpless and Starfire didn't want to see Raven's reaction when she woke up. Starfire decided to delay the waking of her friend and continued to the next bed. The next bed contained Beast Boy, he was strapped down as much as Starfire had been, probably to prevent him from transforming. However, Star noticed that there was an IV in his arm and realized that this was what was most likely keeping him asleep. Carefully Star slid the needle out of the boy's green skin and threw it on the floor. She figured that it would take awhile for him to wake so she continued on.

Cyborg was next and Starfire got goose bumps when she saw what they had done to her friend. Cyborg's shooting arm had been removed along with all other parts of his robotic body that could do harm. Next to him was a crate and Starfire, curious, peeked in. To her horror she realized that the crate contained Cyborg's battery pack. Without it Cyborg could not function and Starfire had no idea of how to reattach it. Feeling helpless Starfire continued down to the last figure, Robin. He was probably the most injured out of them all and Starfire let out a small sob when she saw the state he was in.

There was a large bandage, like Starfire's, wrapped around his head and there was a similar one around his stomach, arms, and legs. His clothing was torn in various places and his hair and skin were singed. Starfire stepped forwards so she could see every detail of his beautiful face. Everything about him was perfect to her from his looks, to his great leadership skills, but what she loved most of all was how he was always so patient and caring towards her. Ever since she came to earth he had tried his best to teach her everything he could about the ways and customs of the strange planet. Even when he did get frustrated with her he always apologized and made her feel better. Starfire knew that if such a fantastic person could just love her, her life would be complete.

Starfire carefully extended her small hand and placed it on Robin's cheek, lightly caressing his warm skin with her cool one. "Oh Robin, please be undamaged! You are the only one who truly has understanding of me, without you my life on this planet would lose the meaning it has gained over my time spent here. So you see, dear friend Robin, you have to wake up and show me what I do not know, there is so much that I have to learn and you are the only one who can assist me!" Starfire said softly, tears filling her large, green eyes.

Evading her notice a small, crystalline tear made its way down Starfire's face, tracing the contours of her face and finally coming to the end of its trail on her chin. Before she could stop it the tiny tear fell from her face and landed on Robin's closed lips. To her utter delight Starfire saw Robin blink and stir. His lips parted slightly and his tongue slid out gently, licking away the tear that had fallen on his mouth. At the unfamiliar taste Robin opened his eyes but quickly shut them when the light blinded him. He tried again and this time succeeded, blinking a few times before his gaze finally fell on the hopeful girl at his side. Starfire, filled to the brim with happiness, gathered him up in a strong embrace, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Uhh Starfire gasp need air!" Robin choked and Starfire let him go instantly, with a fierce blush dancing on her cheeks.

"Oh dear friend Robin I am so joyful that you have returned to the waking world!" Starfire said, clasping her hands together. Robin smiled and tried to move his arms and legs but found that they were bound. Starfire noticed right away and shot his bonds through. Robin tried to sit up but the pain in his stomach was too great and he sank back down. "Robin you are injured you must stay in a laying position!" Starfire said urgently, immediately turning to into the equivalent of a nursemaid, fussing all around Robin until he finally caught one of her hands. Starfire's head shot up meeting his strong gaze.

"Star I'm alright, what happened?" Robin asked, bringing Starfire back to the situation at hand. However, before she could reply the door slammed open and Star whipped around coming face to face with her sister.

"So Starfire I see that you have broken out of your bonds. This time you won't be so lucky, this time I am going to send you to a place you can't break out of! Goodbye little sister!" Blackfire cried, hurling a massive red star bolt right at Starfire…. To be continued!

A/N: Oh my gaw (hehe yes a Jessica Simpson'ism) that chapter took FOREVER to write and I don't think its all that good. Sorry for the massive length I couldn't find a stopping place and I know the ending is crap. I had to finish it there or else the silly chapter would be like ten more pages! So there ya go, the next chapter will continue from that exact spot and will hopefully be up by the end of the week. School is taking up all my time now so please bear with me! Oh and of course please REVIEW!!! It will make me update faster. And please no flames cuz they are just mean and a waste of my, and everyone else's time. So lyl and remember reviewreviewreviewreview!!!


End file.
